Chances
by azlovatic
Summary: Alex receives a video from Mitchie after not seeing her for a couple days. Does the video bring good or bad news?


**I was listening to one of Demi's old songs and this just popped in my head so I thought why not make this fic and see what you all think. Hopefully you all enjoy it and let me know what you think (:**

**I do now own the characters or the shows or the song, just the plot (:**

* * *

_Love is a crazy thing...but the world only gives you so many chances with it, so when you do get the opportunity don't just throw it away. Accept it and try to enjoy it before it's too late._

Alex was sitting on a swing as she looked up at the sky as she took in a deep breath, things were going pretty well school was over and Alex couldn't wait, she was going to be going to NYU and hopefully be able to eventually live on her dream. As the smile stayed on her face as she day dreamed about her future she didn't noticed the brunette that made her way over to her.

"You know you really should smile more often, you got a face for a smile." The girl spoke which did cause Alex to jump a bit as she opened her eyes and move her hand over her chest.

"Dammit Mitchie, you almost gave me a heart attack...didn't you learn not to sneak up on a girl like that." Alex spoke with a jokingly aggravated tone which did cause Mitchie to giggle.

Alex's POV

Mitchie was amazing and beautiful, if only I was able to tell her how I felt but I know I couldn't. Everyone would look at me differently and judge me, even my parents would and that was the last thing I wanted. I already knew that Mitchie had a thing for me as she has asked me out a couple times but I told her no cause I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I know it saddened her but she just gave me that beautiful smile on her face that she always gave me. A smile that just melted me inside.

"So what brings the amazing Mitchie Torres over here? I would have thought your parents would have thrown you some kind of party for the record deal you got?" I spoke as I raised an eyebrow at Mitchie which did cause her to go quiet. I knew something was up but I wasn't going to push it out of her as I knew if she wanted to tell me she would.

"Oh um I told them I didn't want a party cause I wanted to come see you and just...I wanted to see if you could at least take up the offer on one date with me?" Mitchie spoke.

"Mitchie…"

Mitchie's POV

Oh how can I forget that I told Alex that I got some record deal when that was clearly a lie, if she knew the truth I know she would be looking at me differently, but I didn't want that to happen. Ever since we first met I couldn't help but fall for her and every time I asked her out she turned me down because she didn't want to ruin our friendship. I just wish she would just give me a chance. Because I don't have a world of chances, not with the news I received.

"Mitchie..." I knew that tone and I knew I shouldn't of asked her and I knew I shouldn't of came here to see her.

"You know what I am stupid for even asking, I know you don't want to risk our friendship so I think I am just going to head back home as my parents wanted to talk to me about something anyways." I walked over to Alex and kissed her on the cheek. "It was nice seeing you, and I hope that well you have fun at NYU and maybe give me a call someday." I spoke in a low tone before I left before she had the chance to say anything.

Alex's POV

And that was the last time I saw her, I don't know what happened but for the next couple of days I haven't heard or spoke to Mitchie. It broke my heart that she was avoiding me but maybe she left for California already to enjoy her new life as a soon to be rock star. I knew that she would make it big one day and be going out there and sharing her music and having a shit load of fans.

But she wouldn't leave for California without saying goodbye would she? No she wouldn't so maybe she is still here. Maybe I should stop on by the Torres house and talk to her. My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door as I got up and made my way over to the door as I opened it up and saw my brother Justin at the door who looked horrible.

"Yes Justin?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Oh umm...I don't even know how to repeat the message Mrs. Torres told me but I know she wanted me to give you this. It's from Mitchie." He spoke in a low tone as he held out a DVD. I didn't know what was going on but I just took the DVD before Justin walked away as I closed my door and popped it in my laptop.

As I waited I soon saw Mitchie on my computer as I couldn't help but smile a bit, she was beautiful as ever. I don't even know why I didn't give her a chance; maybe after I watch this I will go over and tell her I will go on that date.

"_Okay I think I got think I got this on...the light is on so I think that is a sign. Okay where to begin, well hey Alex if you are watching this I am sure this means you probably heard the news or well if you haven't I'm sure you will eventually. I honestly don't know what I am going to be saying in this vid but I wrote a song that I couldn't help but want to share with you. I just felt like it relates to me in some way." She spoke quietly._

Wait…news...what news...Oh my gosh was that was Justin couldn't tell me. Maybe I am just overreacting about it.

"_I know I always felt like you would eventually give me a chance, because you know for the longest time I did have a world of chances for you but sadly that isn't true anymore. But onto the song that I wanted to sing to you and hope that you will remember always. I left a cd with my mom that she probably hasn't given up yet but I know when the time is right it will be yours. I mean you probably might go get it after this. And now I am rambling onto the song." She giggled as she started to strum her guitar._

She had on a slight smile on her face as she looked down at her guitar before looking up at the screen.

_You've got a face for a smile you know_

_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_

_But I've got a world of chances for you_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through_

I noticed the tears that were starting to appear in her eyes which were breaking my heart a bit.

_I've got a paper and pen_

_I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through_

_Oh, I'm going my own way_

_My faith has lost its strength again_

_Oh, it's been too hard to say_

_We've fallen off the edge again_

_We're at an end_

_We're at an end_

Wait...is she telling me she is giving up on me now. Please don't tell me this isn't true. She shouldn't give up on me. Maybe I am over reacting on this whole thing, yeah that is it.

_Maybe you'll call me someday_

_Hear the operator said the number's no good_

_And that she had a world of chances for you,_

_She had a world of chances for you,_

_She had a world of chances,_

_Chances you were burning through_

_Chances you were burning through_

_Chances you were burning through_

_Oh..._

_You've got a face for a smile you know_

_Mitchie stayed quiet as she finished the song as she looked up at the camera, "Just know that I love you Alex and I will always love you and I'm sure eventually you will meet someone that will be able to love you like I did. But this is goodbye, don't take this the wrong way I don't want to say goodbye but I don't really have a choice anymore so yeah... Goodbye Alex." She spoke quietly and soon it went black._

No, No, No this can't be happening. I need to see her now. I need to call her. As I dialed her number all I got was some operator telling me that the number is no good. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I quickly made my way downstairs as I saw Mr. and Mrs. Torres along with my family as they all looked heart broken. Oh god, what happened, please tell me that Mitchie is okay.

"Alex...there is something we need to talk to you about?" My mom spoke.

"Where's Mitchie? Is everything alright...please tell me she is okay." I spoke with frantic in my voice as Mrs. Torres got up.

"Alex...Mitchie isn't here anymore. We went up to her room and there was a goodbye letter and all her clothes were still there..." She spoke as I just shook my head.

I couldn't believe it. Mitchie was really gone and it was all my fault if I told her how I felt, if I told her that I wanted to go out with her. Next thing I knew I was in my mom's arms as the tears just kept coming down.

"It's all my fault, I should have said yes." I spoke through the sobs.

"Honey it's not your fault, you can't blame yourself for Mitchie doing this to herself." My mom spoke as I shook my head as I pulled out of her arms as I looked at her then at Mr. and Mrs. Torres then back at my mom.

"You don't get it mom I LOVED HER and I told her I couldn't be with her cause I WAS AFRAID." I spoke with anger and sadness.

"Honey...why didn't you tell us..." My mom spoke as I shook my head.

"Cause I know you won't accept me and I know how you and dad feel about it." I mumbled and soon felt my mom's arms around me and soon my dad's.

"Sweetie, we don't care if you like girls or what. We just want you to be happy and we're sorry if we made you feel this way. But you shouldn't blame yourself for this." My dad spoke in a concerned voice as I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked over at Mrs. Torres.

"Alex it's not your fault, it's no one's fault. No one saw this coming and just knows that we are here for you if you ever need someone else to talk to. And Mitchie wanted me to give you this." She spoke as she handed me a disk.

"What is it?" I spoke in a low tone as I looked at the CD.

"It's a couple songs she recorded, she wanted you to have it." She spoke quietly.

I couldn't believe that this happened, Mitchie did have a world of chances for me but I made it to the point where she didn't have any more chances. I will always love her, no one knows what happened to her on if she killed herself or she just disappeared but maybe on day me and here would reunite but from no one. Her music was going to be my favorite thing to listen to whenever I am feeling down. No one knew the kind of affect that her music had on me and what it did.

If only I gave her one of the many chances she deserved. Then maybe she might still be here.

* * *

**So that is it, I was thinking that I might add a sequel to this but I haven't figured that out yet. Let me know if you would like one or not.**


End file.
